Wedding Day
by fsnfan
Summary: Shirou gets married. Oneshot


A short snippet that I posted in Beast Lair a long time ago. Lighter than my previous story. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

"You're sweating buckets, Shirou." The voice of his amused master could be clearly heard in the silent room.

"Rin, I'm getting married. I have a right to be nervous."

They were currently in the groom's waiting room. Since he was already finished being outfitted in his wedding suit, all of the helpers that were present decided to leave the two of them alone in the room to attend to their other duties. Fuji-nee wasn't there since the wedding was held on Mid-Childa and they still kept the existence of magic from her.

"Man up, Shirou. You're getting married to a very beautiful girl. It's bad enough that she was the one who proposed to you instead of the other way around, the least you could do is not ruin the wedding since you accepted her proposal."

He didn't have a retort for that. In truth, he was quite happy that she had chosen him to be her husband so somehow or another he had accepted her proposal. Of course, at first he tried to reason with her about the cons of marrying him especially with him always endangering himself in pursuit of his ideal but she was quite adamant about her feelings for him that he wasn't able to say 'No' to her. Well, there was actually another reason that he didn't refuse but he wasn't going to admit it or his pride as a man will be thoroughly crushed.

"Also, please remember what her two _friends_ will do to you if you ever made her cry." The Cheshire grin that Rin was sporting was a definite proof that she was enjoying this moment.

Takamachi Nanoha, Fate T. Harlaown and Yagami Hayate. The three who were known as the Ace Trio were also the best of friends. It was a fairly known fact that if someone ever hurt one of them, the other two would would make sure to exact terrible vengeance upon the culprit.

He himself had seen the kind of 'terrible vengeance' that the three would employ to their enemies so he wasn't keen to be on the receiving end of their anger. The memory of their last victim still sent shivers down his spine. He'd rather have a swift death than going through that.

And now he was going to marry one of them.

What had possessed him to agree to such a terrifying thing?

Well, other than being happy to be chosen by her, there was also the menacing aura that her two friends behind her were emitting which clearly said that 'If you ever make her cry, we will make you regret it.' while smiling those scary smile of theirs the whole time.

He should never have let them be friends with Rin. They were able to inherit her Tohsaka Scary Smile and made it theirs. Unfortunately, there was no way for him to prevent that particular event. Not after the Wolkenritter incident.

"Fifteen years, huh?"

"Hm?" Rin looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking that it's been fifteen years since we've met each other."

Rin had a complicated smile on her face. "I'll say. I never thought that I'd ever meet a Magical Girl that was straight out of those animes that kids usually watched."

A toothy grin formed on his face as a chance to get revenge for her earlier teasing arose. "Didn't you become a Magical Girl yourself that time?"

Rin immediately gave him a sour look. "I wish everyone would forget that. Still, at least I was able to literally trounce all of the Wolkenritter to the ground thanks to Ruby. _You,_ however, were completely useless. I can't believe you ever thought that turning your nerves into makeshift circuits was the correct way to use magecraft."

He smiled apologetically. "Kiritsugu wasn't really a good teacher and he probably never thought that I had my own Magic Circuits. It couldn't be helped. Speaking of Kiritsugu, what happened to Illya? I haven't seen her at all since yesterday."

"She was busy with all the wedding preparations and right now she should be with your would-be-bride either helping her with her dress or terrorizing her for taking way her precious _onii-chan._ "

He made a small halfhearted frown at that. "I _still_ don't understand why she insist on calling me that. Her charade of being a small girl ended once the doctors on Mid-Childa was able to reverse what the Einzberns had done to her and her body grew to her appropriate age."

Rin snorted. "Don't ask me. I'll never understand what that girl is thinking half the time." Rin made another amused grin and chuckled to herself. "It was really funny to see your and that trio's reaction after finding out that she was older than us."

"Could you blame us? All of us had fawned over her until we found out the truth." Despite remembering something that at one time had given him a shock, he couldn't resist smiling as he found the situation to be very funny once he looked back.

The one who reacted the most severely that time was Hayate. Although that was because they were told that Illya's body would start to have a growth spurt to match her age which meant that Hayate would lose her dress up doll. Unfortunately, once Illya had grown up to be a drop dead gorgeous beauty with exotic looks that made her seem like a snow fairy princess, Hayate had reverted to her old habits and kept dressing her up like one. Illya didn't seem to mind since all of Hayate's dresses matched up with her taste.

Nanoha and Fate however, seem to always shoot Illya with envious looks.

He never figured out why though. To him, the two of them were just as beautiful. Especially Fate, once she hit puberty and her body proportions started to fill up in certain places.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Mr. Emiya. It's time."

"I'll be there right now." He raised his voice just enough to make sure that the helper who was outside the door could hear him.

"Well, Shirou. Looks like it's time for you to face your bride. But before that." Saying that, she suddenly approached.

His puzzlement over what else there was to do was completely blown away as she suddenly gave him a deep kiss. Tongues and moans and all included.

He was so confused that his mind didn't work properly due to the information overload but his body reacted on instinct and he kissed back.

After a few seconds which he felt like a few minutes, they separated.

" _That_ was my goodbye kiss to my first love." Rin said while still sporting a blush.

He looked at her incredulously. "You dropped that bomb on me _now_?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "I didn't want to have any regrets."

"R-Rin, I-" Before he could finish his sentence, she stopped him by putting her right index finger on his lips.

"I know. It's too late and I'm not expecting anything from you. This was just my selfish feelings, that's all." She tried to sound confident but he could see that tears were forming in her eyes and were in danger of bursting any moment now.

He couldn't just leave it like this but since he didn't know what else to do, he decided to just hug her. "Rin, thank you. For everything."

She hugged him back. "Just promise me that you'll be happy you big idiot."

"I promise." Saying that, he let her go.

Not facing her knowing that she wouldn't want him to see her crying, he went straight to the door leading to the chapel. It was time for him to face the bells.

* * *

What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. BTW, as for who the bride is, I made it vague on purpose. It depends on your imagination.


End file.
